Dreamer
by Always Lost
Summary: This is my second Fic. I haven't played the second game but I really want to sob Rated PG13 for language and possible gore.


Chapter 1

All Hallows Eve had come once more. The lanterns had been lit and the pumpkin's faces loomed in the growing darkness. Everything looked decorated and the bats that flew out every night seemed to fly lower this night. The crinkle of wrappers filled the midnight air as three children, looking to be about 14 or 15 sat in a semi-circle. One wore the outfit that looked like a bright yellow chicken, known as the legendary Chocobo that existed millions of years ago as the God's messengers. But none really believed it any more. Another wore the costume of a vampire, cape swaying slightly with the wind. The last was dressed up as a female ninja.

A laugh surrounded them all that died almost instantly as a girl stepped within a few feet of one of them. Brown hair spiked slightly, long at her bangs that hung down past her eyes but short in the back, at her neck and ears. A head band set amidst her hair, striped black and white. Her skin was slightly tanned as though she stayed out in the sun often. Her eyes were a paled gray, a shade or two darker than the moon that lit the skies above. A black chocker wrapped around her neck, a skull lying upon the center of it and hanging down slightly to touch her exposed collar bone. A black tube top wrapped around her chest, showing her female figure as well as her navel. Short, black, and frayed shorts hung loosely from her hips, matching black converse shoes that framed her feet. Gloves spiraled up her arms, stopping at about the center of her biceps, black and white stripes matching her headband. Socks matching her gloves ran up her legs, disappearing into her shorts but not visible above the top hem.

The four teenagers looked at each other, the girl with a nonchalant look on her face, the other three scowling harshly at her. The stars continued to twinkle above their heads, a single one flickering like a dieing light bulb and then went out. The girl gently rubbed her toe in the ground, her head dropping slightly. " Do you mind if I sit with you? " came her soft voice, slightly boyish and shyly soft.

" Go away. " one of them snapped harshly as the sentence left her mouth, the voice that of a girl's.

Hurt shone in the girl's eyes but she turned around and walked across the sandy beach, pushing the door open to a shack at the sea side, looking up stairs and then slowly walking up them, pushing another door open and coming to a halt at the top of a cliff like out-cropping, a bridge connecting it to an island slightly off shore.

She sniffled loudly and walked slowly across the bridge, dragging her feet. She sat in the center of the island and crossed her legs, pulling a coconut towards her and cracking it open with a rock, tearfully eating part of it and then throwing the rest of it into the sea. The back of her hand drew across her eyes and nose and then her fingers gripped the smooth surface of a rock. She threw it as she had the coconut, a loud splash coming as it hit the water's surface.

She picked up another rock and chucked it as well, hearing a softer splash. Her eyes continued to shed tears of loneliness. She pulled something from her pocket, a couple of little dolls. One had messy brown hair and blue eyes while the other had long and slightly spiky silvery gray hair and green eyes. " How I miss you Riku… And big brother. " she muttered softly, wiping her eyes again and sniffling.

She stood and started walking away, a splash meeting her ears. Her head whipped around and she looked around at the outskirts of the island. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and her mouth opened slightly. She stuffed the two dolls into her pocket and ran across the bridge, pulling on the handle of the door. It didn't budge and panic arose once more within her.

She ran back to the bridge, gulping slightly and jumping, landing with a loud thump on the sand and then took off running, stumbling slightly and then heading towards the others. Her bangs bounced gently against her forehead and face and she skidded to a halt beside the group, grasping her knees and panting.

The one in the ninja costume stood and glared at the girl, her red hair standing out against her green and white costume. " We told you to leave us alone. " she said, her voice matching the one before, " Now go. "

" Stuff it Kiari. " she snapped, her eyes glinting with anger slightly and she looked back over her shoulder, " Something's here. "

" You're just paranoid. " a female voice came, dark brown hair contrasting with the Chocobo costume, " There's nothing there and there never has been. "

" Shut up! " she shouted, kicking sand as she backed up, getting ready to run once more, " My brother- "

" You're brother's the only thing that tied me to you! " Kiari shouted, her eyes harsh and unforgiving, " And right now, I don't believe you. "

" You saw them with your own eyes Kiari! " she shouted back, her eyes shooting daggers at the other girl, " And you still don't believe me! How can you not believe? "

" Both of you quit your shoutin, ya. " the boy in the vampire costume said softly, his voice carrying, his hair a flaming red, " There's no reason. "

Both girls glared at him, then the one in all black's eyes widened, her hand grabbing Kiari around the forearm and dragging her to the ground, just as a large red being swooped down, its clawed feet just barely missing her. The girl rolled over and stood on her hands and knees slightly, gaping at the being.

Wings replaced arms, both of them having numerous holes ripped within them. Large hind legs ended in clawed feet that clicked together and it roared and lunged again, its claws spread and reaching, as if trying to claw Kairi to pieces.

The girl gasped and rushed in front of the cowering red-head, her hands out in front of her. Her eyes clamped shut and she gripped her teeth, feeling the being push her back a couple of inches but no more. She sighed with relief and opened her eyes, surprised to see a blade within her hands. She was even more surprised at how warm the handle was, as if she had been holding it all along.

She gently ran a finger down the edge of the blade, it shaped like a scythe with two extra points, giving it the appearance of having three blades. The middle of it was stripped like her gloves and socks and the handle encircled her hand, a grip going from end to end where she held onto it, the inside smooth around her hand and the outside spiked and the spikes seeming to be pulled clockwise.

The being drove at her again and she did the only thing sensible and slashed at it, a large gash appearing on its chest. It howled in pain, momentarily drawing its wings around it to hide the black ooze that was seeping from the wound. It lunged again and she caught another blow to its left wing, slicing more holes within it.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as it rushed at her again, catching it at the neck and having it disappear behind her, a small black cloud erupting where it hung in air. She set the blade upon her right shoulder, whipping around as multiple screams echoed in her ears.

Blackness surrounded her, seemingly suffocating her. Her eyes shut about halfway and her vision blurred slightly. The fuzzy outline of a young man, his hair slightly long and spiky, messy and protruding in every which way. His brown hair matched the girl's and he reached a hand out to her.

She reached to him, the darkness seeming to coil around her legs and pull her down. The boy dropped his hand and shook his head, turning away from her. Panic entered her eyes once more and she reached out to him again, her fingers touching nothing but air.

" DON'T LEAVE ME SORA! "


End file.
